Saving Grace: A Maximum Ride and Twilight Crossover
by KirbyGamzeeGirl
Summary: Thirteen year old Fable Jeans has a blog and thinks that it's the bomb. But one day when she's asleep, she's kidnapped and her home burned to the ground. When Max and the flock find her she's screaming and no one knows what to do with her. So the flock takes her along with them. The sad part is that she's now thought to be dead. Full Summary Inside!
1. Prologue Chapter 1: Waking and Falling

**Saving Grace: A Maximum Ride Twilight Crossover**

_Thirteen year old Fable Jeans has a blog and thinks that it's the bomb. But one day when she's asleep, she's kidnapped and her home burned to the ground. When Max and the flock find her she's screaming and no one knows what to do with her. So the flock takes her along with them. The sad part is that she's now thought to be dead. When she decides that her previous life will catch up to her and her new life will bite her in the butt, she leaves the flock. What she doesn't know is that when she gets to Forks, Washington, she will stand out like a sore thumb. So she decides to change. But she keeps blogging. When the flock hears about it and checks it out, will they find her before it's too late to save her or will she get into deeper trouble?_

**A/N: I had this stuck in my head for such a long time! Gosh. It feels sooooo great to get an update in! I'll explain at the bottom. For now, Read on! **

**Disclaimer (Probably the only one you'll ever see.): I do not own Maximum Ride or Twilight. If I was I would kill Dyl Pickle and get rid of the very bad acting in the Twilight movies. So there ya mother fuckers go.**

* * *

_Prologue_

There was an ear splitting scream coming down the hall. As we look deeper into our story this might make more sense if I start from the beginning. Sorry dear reader.

This is the story of the one girl you least expect to turn into a saving grace. She was the typical book worm, the one person you tease to no end, the one person you bully, or the one person you avoid because they weird you out. But what people didn't know is that she was a blogger. She loved to tell jokes, play games, hang out, and laugh with you.

Now dear reader, we can go into what happened that she is screaming.

Fable was asleep in her bed when a loud bang sounded from the end of the hallway. She jumped up from her bed and grabbed the closest thing to her, a broom. As she walked to the door she listened silently. There was a scream that came from her parent's room.

"Mom!" She yelled as she ran into the room.

The scream was cut short by the sound of a neck crunching. Fable looked at her mother and father's dead bodies. Fable chocked back a sob as she knelt by her mother's body. Suddenly she felt a prick in her neck and fell unconscious to the floor.

The next thing Fable knew, she was in the pure white room with an excruciating pain in her back. She let a scream loose and curled into a fetal position.

This, my dear reader is why she is screaming. She was kidnapped by the School and made an avian hybrid. Now she is ready to begin her journey.

* * *

_Chapter 1: Waking Up and Falling Down_

_Fable_

I woke up with the most horrid pain in my back and screamed. Uggh! What happened to me? I sat up and looked around the room. It was pure white.

"What in h-e-double hockey sticks?" I muttered as I took in my surroundings.

The room was pure white and the only other colors were my pajamas and the silver bed frame. I almost screamed as the door opened and a very _hairy _thing with a wolfish snout. I scrambled on my hands and fell off the bed. It smiled cruelly and grabbed my hair.

"Let me go you fucking horny bastard! I want to go home!" I screamed and struggled in its grip.

It laughed and pulled me into the hallway. I screamed and tried to get my hair out of its iron grip. It laughed again and pulled me into a room with cages. I stared and started struggling again. It threw me into an open cage and closed it.

"Have fun birdie. We'll come back for you in a while." It said and left.

I let a sob loose and curled up. I was all alone. I felt tears erupt and let them fall. I was only thirteen and I had already lost my family to something. I put my back on the bars and fell asleep.

* * *

Soon enough there was a stab, a pull, and then nothing. I screamed in pain and rolled onto my stomach. I opened my eyes and screamed again. There was a freaking scaly dead person in front of my face.

"Ow, Max, did you hear that? That was, like, really loud. I mean, she screamed and then everything went dark. Oh! She must have a supersonic scream! Or maybe it was her presence alone! Max, can she come with us! Please, oh please, oh please Max?!" A girl's voice said excitedly.

I groaned and sat up. Then my head collided with a metal ceiling.

"Ow…" I mumbled and rubbed my head.

"Hey, are you okay?" A female voice asked.

I turned and looked at them. The girl that had asked me the question had brown sun-streaked hair and chocolate brown eyes. I smiled grimly and curled into myself.

"I guess… As well as any thirteen year old could be if she watched her parents die." I grumbled and felt a tear trail down my cheek.

"Oh," The girl said, "Well my name's Max. This is Fang," A black haired boy nodded to me, "Iggy and The Gasman, his partner in crime," A strawberry blonde boy with hazy blue eyes waved and a cute little blonde boy smiled mischievously, "Nudge, Angel, and Total." An African American girl waved way too excitedly, a little blonde girl that looked exactly like the Gasman smiled at me and a little black dog laughed.

Wait, it laughed. I got onto my knees and looked at the Scottie.

"Umm, did you just laugh?" I asked and poked my finger through the cage to point at the Scottie.

"Why yes I did kid. She's not that bright is she?" Total asked Angel as he turned away from me.

"I am so too! I'm in Algebra honors, Science honors, History Honors, and English honors! I'm the only person in my grade in all of those classes! So don't say that I'm not that bright!" I growled at him.

Then everyone laughed. I frowned and curled up in the corner of my cage. I played with the hem of my pajama pants leg and felt more tears spring. Max looked over at me and stopped laughing.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"It's just everyone laughed at me, saying that I was a nerd. I-I just want to go home." I said before breaking into water works.

Max poked her fingers through her cage and gestured for me to come closer. I crawled over and felt her take my own fingers into hers. I smiled sadly at her and let myself fall asleep.

* * *

_Max_

The brown haired girl was asleep against my cage. I smiled at her and looked at the dried tears that stained her flawless skin. Fang looked over at me and crossed his arms.

"We can't take her in. She's just going to die like the rest of them did." He said.

"She won't, I can tell." Angel said from her cage.

"Well, we need to get out of here before we do anything." Iggy said as he leaned against the side of his cage.

We had saved the world four years ago. Now Iggy, Fang, and I were nineteen, Nudge was sixteen, Gazzy was thirteen, and Angel was eleven. The girl said that she was thirteen. I truly felt really bad for her as she cried in her sleep.

Gazzy looked at her and smiled.

"I think I know a way out of here." Gazzy said.

He pulled out a small device and tossed it into the air. It made a whirring sound and all the locks popped open. I kicked my door open and reached into the girl's cage. Her eyes were open and she was alert. She stood up and stretched. I caught a glimpse of wings on her back and frowned.

"I'm Fable by the way." She said and bent down.

Her face made a look of pain and she doubled over. Gazzy ran forwards and caught her. She whimpered and clutched his shirt. He swept her off her feet and carried her bridal style. I smiled at him as Angel winked at him.

We then broke out. It didn't take long since the School was just rebuilding.

* * *

We flew off towards my mom's place and landed in the front yard in about three hours. I ran to the door and opened it for Gazzy who was still carrying Fable.

My mom walked in and gasped.

"Max, who's she?" She asked as she checked the girl out.

"Fable, she was in the School. I think that they're coming up with another way to destroy the world." I said as Fable whimpered in her sleep.

My mom nodded and took off the top layer of Fable's pajamas. There was a tank top underneath her shirt so we saw the pure white wings sprouting out of her back.

"Oh my god." My mom said covering her mouth with both hands.

I put a hand on her shoulder and let her cry into my shoulders. Because behind the wings was a bunch of scratches.

* * *

**Okay, here's the reason for my absence. I was grounded and my mom was a pissy moody at me. Freedom of speech doesn't come without a price! Yeah, sorry. _And you need to get a hold of that tounge. _Maggie, stay out of this for once? Please, that's all I am asking. _Gotcha! _Urggh! But that's why I haven't updated and I am now a really tired and annoyed person. _There was testing at her school and it ran much later tha expected._Greg, you too? Jeez, why not everyone come. *Sarcasm noted* _Well, I was just being senseable for you. _And look at what it's done for her Greg. She barely listens to people. URGH! BOTH OF YOU GO! I don't want to hear another word from you. Sorry readers! Standard procediure, REVIEW!**

**KirbyGamzeeGirl, _Maggie, Greg, _Drake**

**Save me from myself.**


	2. Chapter 2:Reliving the Past

_Chapter 2: Reliving the Past_

_Fable_

I woke up and smelled a sweet scent. I groaned and tried to turn over but felt overly stiff. I sat up and rolled my neck. I felt a soft down on my back and looked at it shocked. Pure white wings were on my back, soft and beautiful.

I stood up and looked around me at the room. It had green walls and a large bed. I looked and saw a pair of skinny jeans, a large t-shirt with SpongeBob on it, a blue wind breaker, white socks, and a pair of converse. I smiled and put the clothes on.

As I walked out of the room I took in my situation. My abusive father was gone (Thank gosh), my sweet mother was also gone (Shoot), I had wings on my back (Weird, I don't remember them ever being there…), I was in a strange place (What if they're a rapist?!), and I hadn't updated my blog in a couple of days. I walked down the stairs where I smelt a delicious smell of eggs, bacon, toast, and sausage. I felt my mouth water and my stomach growl loudly in complaint.

I ran down the steps and crashed into a table. I felt all the air go out of my body and toppled over the table.

"Who put that dang table there?!" I complained.

Max, from earlier came and smiled at me.

"Hey Fable, it's nice to see that you're finally awake." She said and helped me up.

I smiled and heard my stomach growl loudly again. Max looked surprised and started laughing along with me. She led me into the kitchen and sat me down. Then she loaded two plates with eggs, bacon, toast, and sausage as Fang, Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, Total, an older black haired woman, and a younger black haired girl came into the kitchen.

I grabbed my fork and shoveled food into my mouth. I groaned in pleasure and took another bite. After I swallowed I looked at everyone.

"Who made this? This is awesome!" I said as I took another fork full.

Iggy smiled and nodded.

"I did. I guess my cooking skills are still that awesome." He said as he took a bite.

I smiled and finished the heaping plate. I got up and filled my plate again. I looked at everyone and they nodded. I sat down and ate. I swallowed and put my fork down for a minute.

"Why me?" I asked Max.

"Why you what?" She asked.

"Why did they take me? Why do I seem so dang important?" I asked as I took a swig of milk.

"I don't know. But umm, how did you get those cuts on your back?" Max asked hesitantly.

I tensed up and looked at her slowly. She frowned and put her fork down.

"My dad, he abused me," I muttered and got up, "Is there a computer that I can use?"

"Yes, right down the hall. Fourth door on your left. I'm Valencia Martinez by the way." The woman said as she cleaned the table up.

"Thank you Valencia." I said and made my way to the computer.

I logged on and typed the URL for my blog into the web address bar. Once the web page came up I logged on and checked the comments.

**From: Valley-Girl133**

**Hey,**

**I was wondering what happened to you. You just suddenly disappeared off the face of the earth and now no one knows where you are. Just curious.**

**From: Your-Best-Friend-for-LIFE**

**Hey Girl,**

**What happened? You never came onto here to update yesterday. Everyone's worried.**

**From: The-TOTALLY-Awesome-Popular-Girl**

**Ha!**

**You finally decided to get your ass off of here and get a real life! Now we can all live a peaceful life with one less idiot. **

**Toodles!**

I glared at the last message and clicked the post blog entry button. Then I started to type angrily.

**Hey you guys! I haven't moved on. I was just on vacation. Though it was pretty sucky if you ask me. My dad made me put on the most stupid things. **

**But I am back for all of those people who are worried. Oh, The-TOTALLY-Awesome-Popular-Girl, if you get your head out of your ass and wipe the shit off then you might just see properly. I don't know why you insist on being rude to me, but if it's what you want, just be aware I throw it right back in your face like a snowball. **

**Sorry guys, I gotta go. But I think you all are awesome and that if we work on it, we can make ourselves better and then the world. Oh gosh, I sound like a freaking tree hugger. Ahh well. I'll post later this week! **

**Ciao!**

**Fallen Angel**

I smiled and posted it. I logged off and walked out of the room. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. My phone buzzed from my ruined pajamas in the hamper. I walked over and took it out.

There were a few text messages on it from the past week. Wait, I've been unconscious for a _week? _I looked at the most recent one and almost had a heart attack.

_From: The Dallas Police Department_

_We are sad to inform you that your parents, Judy Jeans and Marcus Jeans, were killed in a house fire last Friday night. We would like to have you in for questioning as soon as possible so that we can ask about your where-about that night._

_Sincerely, _

_Michael Morris_

_Chief Officer_

I gasped and felt tears threaten to make an appearance.

_No, tears are a sign of weakness. I need to stay strong and keep calm. Check the rest of my messages._

I looked down at the phone and saw a text from my only friend.

_From: Lizzie_

_Hey Fay,_

_What happened to you? Your parents are burned to a crisp, the police are searching for you, you're missing and now I have no friends. Where are you?_

I put my phone down and ran out of the house. I opened my wings and took a running leap into the air. I was actually flying. I smiled and laughed as I did a loop-de-loop. I was free.

I flew back to the yard and stumbled to a stop. I ran inside and to the computer. I logged on and put you Tube up. I then started filming myself.

"Hey guys, I'm Fallen Angel. This is kind of new for me so you guys have to go along with me on this one. I think you guys are all wondering what happened to me. So here goes, I was out a little later than usual and my house was set on fire. True thing, my parents were burnt to a crisp while I was out and about. As soon as I heard this I ran. I can't tell you guys where I am, but I'm safe. So, you guys can help me out here and reply. Maybe I can read your guy's comments and answer them for you all! But this is only a test run and to show you guys I'm great and okay. Well, Ciao! This is Fallen Angel, and I'm out!" I laughed and up loaded the video onto my blog.

I spun around in the chair for a while until I stopped and ran outside. I took a running leap into the air and twisted to the left and then the right. I laughed and changed into a dove. I cooed in surprise and flew to the window of the closest room. There was Max sitting there reading my blog.

I cooed and pecked the window. She looked over and opened the window. Just then I turned back into myself and we both toppled to the floor. I go up and laughed at her priceless face.

"Oh my gosh… That was fun! I want to do that again!" I said and ran for the window.

Max caught my shoulder and closed the window. She sat down at the computer and pulled up my blog. Oh no… I gulped and grabbed the door knob. Just then the door opened and Fang came in.

"We need to talk Fable." Max and Fang said.

* * *

**Hey! Do You LIKE IT?! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Picking Up and Leaving

_Chapter 3: Picking Up and Leaving_

_Fable_

I laughed nervously and sat down on the bed.

"Fable, you never told us that you had a blog. I mean we could get you a laptop if you want. You don't have to use the home computer." Max said as she stood beside Fang.

I looked at her and smiled. What surprised her was that I jumped up and hugged her. She put her arms around me and squeezed me briefly.

"You're welcome Fable." She whispered as I let go and gave a squeal.

"Thank you so uber awesomely much!" I said and ran out of the room.

I ran down the steps and into the living room where Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge were hanging out.

"Hi!" I said and twirled in a circle.

Gazzy was just staring at me as I twirled and when I stopped and cocked an eyebrow he blushed then turned away. I smiled and ran outside to fly. I took a running jump and launched myself into the air. I laughed and twisted in cork screws and loop-de-loops. Gazzy flew beside me and laughed as I tapped my wing against his.

He smiled mischievously and everyone else came up and we started playing tag. I was it this time and I was going after Nudge when I was tackled. I started falling and screamed.

I looked and saw a wolfish thing like the one that had put me in the cage. I opened my wings and winced as branches and twigs hit my open wings.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow!" I said as I crashed through a bunch of branches.

I landed on the forest floor and groaned. When I looked I screamed because it was dead. Max landed on my right side and helped me up. I hugged her and cried as she patted my back soothingly.

"It's alright Fable. I won't let them hurt you." She said.

I nodded and we flew home.

* * *

Later on in the week I was checking my blog and saw all the comments on my video.

* * *

**From: Janie-Joyful-Jew**

**OMG! You are awesome! But I feel really bad for you. My parents and I are really close though. I think you deserve a break girl. I hope you feel WAY better!**

**Love, Peace, Bacon, Popcorn, and Rainbows.**

* * *

I smiled and looked at the next one.

* * *

**From: HarmonyBenderFreak**_** (Dedicated to the very FIRST reviewer! Lovels!)**_

**Hey girl. You're awesome, you know that? I think that people are being way too hard on you for just being out late. I think you need a break. Well, thanks for the info. I think you should put up a truth or dare video. Or maybe a contest! Bye!**

* * *

**From: Bacon-LOVER!**

**Okay, you know that the police might think that you're behind it if you ran, right? But, you are way too cool for that! You can come hide out with me if you want! Tell me your decision!**

* * *

I laughed and pulled up the record thingy. I smiled and started filming.

"Hey you guys! As you can see I'm still hiding out. But no worries, I'm with a few friends," I said and smiled at the picture of Dr. Martinez and the flock, "But to answer your guy's questions. I do know that I'm awesome. I can just tell by eating a lot of ice cream without getting brain freezes! Also, Bacon-LOVER!, I might just take your offer up on hiding out with you. Just be aware, I eat A LOT! HarmonyBenderFreak, I think that contest's and truth and dare sessions would be AWESOME! So, the first contest is to show me your guy's best moves. I want to see if you can shake some serious booty and make me smile. So guys, send me video's. I really want to see how good you guys are. The winner gets to see me humiliate myself in front of the whole world, FRONT AND CENTER! So, if you guys want to participate, send in those video's ASAP! For now, love the world, hate things, sluts, jocks, and those teachers, and get your rears in gear! This has been Fallen Angel, and I'm out!" I said and logged off.

I put my video up and immediately started to get hits. My eyes widened and I looked at them.

* * *

**From: Gender-Bender-Max**

**You are very cool. I can't wait to see the video.**

* * *

**From: Fang-The-Great-Emo's-GIRLFRIEND**

**You need to get a life. Ahh well. My boyfriend isn't much better. He blogs almost 24/7. I'll send in a video and we'll see what happens.**

* * *

**From: The-Fashion-Police**

**YOU NEED TO LET ME ON! PLEASE, OH PLEASE, OH PLEASE! I THINK WE CAN TOTALLY GET ALONG AND THEN WE CAN DO EACHOTHERS MAKEUP AND THEN BRAID OUR HAIR! EEP! SO MUCH FUN!**

* * *

**From: The-Blind-And-AWESOME-Pyro**

**Well, I guess you get to meet me if you can't resist the awesomeness of my dancing. Try and beat my tango. **

* * *

**From: The-Bomb-MASTER!**

**I hope you have fun dancing in front of me! I can't wait.**

* * *

**From: The-Sweetest-Thing**

**I hope you don't mind, but I think that you have someone crushing on you.**

* * *

I smiled at the weird comments coming in. This was awesome! But what would happen if someone found me? Oh no… I found a laptop on my bed as I walked in and packed what little I had in a back pack and stuffed it into my bag.

I grabbed a pen and notepad. I felt tears arise as I wrote.

* * *

_Dear everyone,_

_I don't want to hurt you or anything. My fourteenth birthday is coming and I think that it is best that I… Leave. I know that we've become the best of friends and more of a family now. But, I want to get out and on with my life. I think that if I left and you forgot about me, it would be for the best. _

_If you read my blog, well, I guess we can talk like that if you guys really miss me. But forever and always,_

_Good-Bye._

_Fable_

_P.S. If you follow me, I will make sure to let go of everything. I'm sorry._

* * *

I saw that tear drops dotted the paper and put it on my bed. I opened the window and took off into the night sky. No one would find me. I took one last look at the house and flew north.

* * *

_Max_

I got up and felt a sudden disorder. I got up and checked everyone's rooms to make sure they were safe and sound. But when I came to Fable's room, it was empty. There was nothing left of hers but a single note on the bed.

I rushed over and read it.

* * *

_Dear everyone,_

_I don't want to hurt you or anything. My fourteenth birthday is coming and I think that it is best that I… Leave. I know that we've become the best of friends and more of a family now. But, I want to get out and on with my life. I think that if I left and you forgot about me, it would be for the best. _

_If you read my blog, well, I guess we can talk like that if you guys really miss me. But forever and always,_

_Good-Bye._

_Fable_

_P.S. If you follow me, I will make sure to let go of everything. I'm sorry._

* * *

I saw the tear marks on the paper and saw that they had dried. I was already too late, and she was gone.

* * *

**I know, sad but this is where we finally get into the Twilight stuff. This takes place AFTER Breaking Dawn and Max. The last three books DID NOT HAPPEN! **

**Disclaimer: I'll say it once and I'll say it again. If I owned Max Ride, Mr. I'm-Ur-Soulmate-Max, would not exsist. If owned Twilight, there would be NO BAD ACTING!**

**I litterly was laughing in the most sad scenes in New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn part one and two. Don't ask why. I'm even a better actor thean Kirsten Stewart. AND I ONLY HAVE A HALF YEAR EXPERIENCE! YAY!**

**Now fly on my lovelies!**

**KirbyGamzeeGirl**


	4. Chapter 4: Forks, The New Start

_Chapter 4: Forks, the New Start_

_Fable_

_Two Years Later_

I walked up to the desk and put a few hundred bucks on the desk.

"Can I have a single bedroom apartment? I don't like to bunk." I said and let my short hair hang in front of my eyes.

"Here honey, I hope you like it." She said and put a key on the desk.

I nodded and took the key then ventured up to the fourth level. I got to my apartment door and smiled. I opened it and saw some furniture already in it.

The tan couches were set at angles facing the plasma TV. The kitchen had a nice island and the stove was modern. I walked into my new bedroom and gasped.

It had a king sized bed and the comforter and sheets were a light blue and had aqua designs on it. I ran over and jumped onto it. I laughed and got my laptop out of my bag.

I logged onto my old blog and found a bunch of comments.

* * *

**From: Heinously-Friendly**

**Fallen,**

**Why have you stopped posting? I'm worried because your last post was two years ago.**

**Seriously worried and Heinously-Friendly**

* * *

I smiled and pulled out my video camera and put it over my TV. I leaned over and turned it on.

"Umm, Hey guys. It's me Fallen Angel. I know it's been two whole years. I guess I've lost track of time while I was on the run. Yeah, I'm running. But not for what you might think," I rushed and sighed, "The thing is, I wasn't being truthful when I told you I was out and my parents died in a fire. I guess that I was just trying to get out of being called a freak, or maybe something hurtful. But I've gotten over that and I had to get away from normalcy for a while.

"My last blog post was two years ago and this is why I ran. It all started the night that my parents died. Only four hours earlier we were sitting around watching a movie. After it was over I went to bed. Nothing weird happened, until two hours later. A loud bang came from my parent's room and I crept down the hall to see what was going on.

"My father was dead by the time my mother's neck was broken by what my friends and I call, Erasers. I don't know why they wanted me, but they killed my family and took me. T-They took me and put wings on my back. I woke up in my pajamas and I really had no idea where I was.

"My friends, you might know them because one has a famous he has a blog like me, his name is Fang. Yes, I did meet the Flock and they thought that I was safe. But I'll never be safe as long as I live. My parents were, scary yes, but they were secret agents.

"People wanted them dead and now they want me dead. I've been running, but I think this is my last blog post forever or I might just decide to keep it going. But I'm settling down here so I don't need to start over anew anymore. I'm sick and done with that stuff, forever.

"This is Fallen Angel and I am signing off for now." I said and leaned over to my camera, stopping the recording.

I took it off of my TV and made my way to the kitchen. I opened my computer bag and got out my laptop. I opened it and connected my camera.

The video downloaded and I opened it. As it played, I saw that I was crying. I stopped it and posted it. I put a little comment below the video.

* * *

**To my loyal readers,**

**I am sorry that I haven't posted since the one blog about that dance contest. I have been gone for a while, but I want to keep low. Well, I guess I can't since I just uploaded this. **

**Just please keep away so they don't come looking for me. Please.**

**Signing off for a while,**

**Fallen Angel**

* * *

I put it up and covered my eyes then closed my laptop. I grabbed my purse and walked out of my apartment with my new key. I made my way out to an abandoned alley way and opened my wings. I launched myself into the air and made my way to a small strip mall.

* * *

I landed in an old alley and closed my wings. I walked out and clung to my purse. I passed a few men wolf whistled as I passed by. I kept my head down and walked into a clothing store.

I looked up and saw a small woman at the register.

"Feel free to look around miss." She said and went back to reading her book.

I looked at a pair of skinny jeans with a smile. I found one that fit my skinny waist and looked for another pair or two. I also found a few t-shirts and a pair of combat boots. I pulled out the money when I saw a necklace catch my eye.

"Wait a minute please; I just want to look at something real quick."I said to the woman and knelt by the case.

The necklace had a small blue gem in the middle of a heart. I smiled and waved the woman over. She smiled and brought my things over with her.

"Can you please tell me how much this is?" I asked as she took it out.

"It's free with your purchase; no one seems to appreciate this little thing anymore because it's been here for such a long time. I think that it was meant for you." She said and handed it to me.

"W-why thank you. I just grew up with little things like this Ma'am. I never really grew up though." I said and handed her the money for my clothes.

"Thank you and I think that your parents raised you well. Come again!" She called as I left the small shop.

* * *

I walked around for a while before I found an old book shop. I furrowed my eyebrows and walked inside. It was old and had a nice wooden interior. I looked among the shelves and found an old Native American tale book.

Curious, I picked it up and flipped through the pages. They were filled with old tales and I shut it. I decided that I would get it.

"Umm, is anyone here?" I called through the shop.

"I'm right here Ma'am, I saw you pick that book up. Are you interested in buying it?" A man's voice asked politely from behind me.

I was startled and turned with a fist. I froze when it came a few inches from his face.

"S-Sorry, just please don't scare me like that. And yes, I would like to purchase this book." I said as he led me to a register.

"That would be five dollars." He said as he placed the book in a small bag.

"Okay…" I said and pulled out a five.

He took it and smiled at me.

"Come back soon Miss!" He said as I left the store.

I decided to then leave the small strip mall.

* * *

I took a cab back to my apartment and made my way upstairs. I was scared that I had nothing left as I opened the door.

I sighed and put my things on the island. I walked into my bedroom then into my bathroom to get a shower. I walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen because I left some pajamas in the bag. I opened it and got them out.

Suddenly there was a knock on my door and I made my way to the door. I opened it and held my towel tightly. The door was entirely open and I saw a blonde man who was holding a piece of paper.

"Umm, excuse me, but I found this flier and thought that I could use some help." He said as he showed me the flier.

_Help Needed?_

_Come to Apartment 130 in the Forks Apartment Complex if you need it. _

_Blaire Hayes_

I smiled at the fake name I had the apartment under and nodded.

"I'm her, please, come in. I just need to get dressed." I said as I grabbed my clothes and ran into my bedroom.

I closed the door and got into my pajamas as fast as possible. I opened the door and hurried to the living room where the man was waiting.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting. My name's Blaire. You are?" I asked as I held out a hand for him to shake.

He took it and shook it. It was cold and I took my hand back.

"I am Carlisle Cullen, I work at the hospital and I am in need of a personal assistant. Could you possibly fill that position?" He asked me as I sat down.

"Yes Mr. Cullen, I can. I worked in my mother's shop for a couple of months when I was younger. When do I start?"

"Tomorrow at three in the afternoon. You can meet me at my home and I can drive you to the hospital." He offered.

I nodded as he wrote down his address and took the paper. He left without another word and I closed the door behind him.

"Oijave." I muttered and got ready to sleep.

I pulled the covers over my legs and checked my blog.

* * *

**From: May-Belle-209**

**You left because people want to kill you? Are you okay? Is there anything we can do to help you?**

* * *

I covered my eyes and rubbed them.

* * *

**From: Worried-And-In-Love**

**Fab-Fallen, why have you been gone for so long? I've been worried and… I kinda fell in love with you when we first met?**

**Just stay safe and we'll come find you.**

**Gazzy and the Flock.**

* * *

I covered my eyes and let the tears fall. There was no way they could find me. I had to do the inevitable… Kill myself.

* * *

**Yeah, who knew that would happen. She's now fifteen and has to die so early! EEEP! DON'T KILL ME!**

**I hope you guys like the new chapter. I had writers block for a while... Sorry!**

**Lovels!**

**Kirby**


	5. Chapter 5:No Good Living

_Chapter 5: No Good Living If You Don't Have A Place To Go_

_Fable_

* * *

_My mother screamed and I ran towards her. When she turned there was a lifeless corpse and I was scared into waking up._

* * *

I sat up and gasped. It wasn't real, it wasn't real. I want my mom.

I started crying and brought my knees to my chest. That dream happened every night since she had died. But my father, that was a different nightmare.

The dream started out with him treating me like I was a cute little girl, them it turned into him slapping me and beating me. Then he pulls out a gun and shoots me.

I brought my head up and pushed my hair out of my face. I looked at the clock and cursed. It was two forty five in the afternoon and I jumped out of bed.

I ran around and gathered clothes and threw them on. I ran down the stairs and ran out to the street.

"Cab!" I yelled and waved my arms wildly.

A yellow taxi cab stopped in front of me and I got in. I gave the driver the address and told him to step on it. When he dropped me off at the driveway I ran down the driveway and knocked on the door.

I sat there panting and clutched my side. I checked my watch and saw that it was just three o' clock. I let out a huff as the door opened to reveal a brown haired man.

"Is" Huff "Carlisle" Huff "Here?" I huffed.

"He's here alright. But who are you?" He asked as I walked inside the house.

"Blaire, his new personal assistant. I just moved here yesterday." I explained and turned in a full circle.

"Well, I'm Emmet, his adopted son. It's nice to meet you." He said and held out a hand for me to shake.

I just nodded and crossed my arms over my black blouse. He frowned and nodded once. I looked at the mural on the wall and found that it was made of graduation hats. I frowned and turned to the man.

"What is with this mural?" I asked.

"Oh, it's just a joke between my parents." He laughed and put an arm around my shoulders.

Even though I was freakishly tall, I felt dwarfed by him. His buff arms were about as big around as my head. He laughed and squeezed my shoulder.

I instantly felt like he was going to hurt me and I instantly judo flipped him over my head. He landed with an "Ooof!" on the floor. I groaned and held out a hand for him to take.

"I'm sorry, that was just pure instinct. That was stupid of me, I'm so sorry Emmet." I said and helped him up.

He laughed, "That's alright kid. I was in need of some beating by someone younger than me." He laughed.

"Yeah, well, I should talk to your father because I'm his assistant. He's taking me to the hospital…" I said and froze, realizing that I would have to work around people like at the School.

"On second thought, I need to go home. I'm not feeling well." I muttered as I felt queasy.

"Blaire, there you are! We are leaving in a few minutes. Are you alright?" Carlisle asked when he saw my face.

"I don't feel too good." I whispered and sat down.

"I'll bring you home. You don't have to work today." Carlisle said as he felt my forehead.

"You feel feverish. When did you start feeling like this?" He asked as he looked into my eyes.

I opened my mouth but felt a twist in my stomach.

"A few minutes ago." I groaned as my stomach sent another message of pain and uneasiness to my brain.

Carlisle touched my abdomen and I hissed at the sharp pain that traveled up my spine.

"Have you recently been injured?" Emmet asked from over Carlisle's shoulder.

I remembered the run in with a German spy that had tried to kill me. He of course ended up in an alley wondering where I was. But he had landed a blow to my abdomen.

I slapped my forehead with my palm.

"Yeah, just an old boyfriend tried to hurt me. Evidently he succeeded." I lied.

Carlisle nodded and helped me up.

"You just have a bad bruise. I won't have you start work until you are all better. I can send one of my family members to check up on you every five hours. I can take you home for today. I can come and check up on you in a little bit." He said as he led me to a car.

I got in and rubbed my arms. Carlisle got into the driver's side and started the car. I jumped when he put a hand on my wrist.

"Are you sure that's it Blaire?" He asked worried.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." I said and put my hand on my arm.

"You are always welcome to come to my home Blaire. Just remember that." He whispered and stopped at the door of my apartment complex.

I got out and waved to Carlisle as he drove away. I walked up to my apartment and opened my door. I walked in and put my purse on the counter in the kitchen.

Then I walked into my room and changed into my pajamas.

* * *

I walked back into the kitchen to grab a three gallon container of ice cream from the freezer. As soon as I dug my spoon into it there was a knock on the door.

I pulled my wings in and opened the door with a sigh. It was Emmet, a pretty woman, and a golden haired guy. I waved them in and sat back down on my couch with my ice cream.

"So why did you guys come here? Carlisle just dropped me off not even an hour ago." I said as I stuck a big spoonful of chocolate ice cream in my mouth.

"Well, we were wondering if you would like to come and hang out with our sisters some time." Emmet said with a laugh.

"Sure, but I want to relax a few days before I get attacked by makeup wielding people." I said before I stuck another spoonful of ice cream in my mouth.

"Oh, I'm Esme and this is Edward. I am Carlisle's wife and Edward is Emmet's adopted brother." The woman said and held out a hand for me to shake.

I took it cautiously and shook gently.

"I'm Blaire Hayes, your husband's new assistant." I said and drew back from them.

Edward gave me a weird look and I frowned at him. He smirked and shook his head.

"Anything you want to say pretty boy?" I retorted.

"Pretty boy?" Emmet laughed.

Even Esme was laughing.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Edward muttered.

"You bet I'm not Pretty boy. I am dead serious about this right now. What do you have to say?" I asked and crossed my arms while stuffing another spoonful of ice cream in my mouth.

Emmet laughed and clutched his side.

"You look so ridiculous! Chocolate ice cream is all over your face!" He laughed.

I got up and went into my bathroom to look in the mirror. As soon as I saw chocolate ice cream all over my face.

"Oh…" I muttered and got out a wash cloth.

I wet it and rubbed the chocolate off my face. Soon enough I realized that there was chocolate staining my shirt. I groaned and looked out into the living room.

"I'm going to change my shirt really quickly then I'll be right out." I said and closed the door.

I pulled my t-shirt off and pulled another one over it. I looked down and realized that it had dried blood all over it. I sighed and took it off. I grabbed my other light blue t-shirt and opened the door.

There were six more people in my living room and they were talking to Esme, Edward, and Emmet.

"What the hell?" I asked and crossed my arms.

One of the blondes turned and I stepped back.

"Fable, it's us." Gazzy said.

* * *

**The Flock makes a reappearance! Yay! **

**Okay, HarmonyBenderFreak, I am not going to kill off my main character otherwise this would be kinda pointless. But yeah, I understand why you're protective of her. She is my favorite out of my OC's. My Favorite OC is her and I think that I'm gonna make a real cute scene happen in the next chapter. (I'm already working on it!)**

**I love you guys (Mainly HarmonyBenderFreak) and I wouldn't be able to live without your reviews!**

**Lovels!**


	6. Chapter 6:Old Lives meet the New LifM

_Chapter 6: Old Lives Meet the New Life_

* * *

**Recap: **_"What the hell?" I asked and crossed my arms._

_One of the blondes turned and I stepped back._

"_Fable, it's us." Gazzy said._

* * *

_Fable_

I shook my head.

"You've got to be kidding me." I muttered and took a step back into my room.

Gazzy leaned forward and grabbed my wrist. I pulled back and backed into my dresser.

"H-how did you find me?" I whispered.

"Your website. That last update made it obvious where you were. Also, we've lived here since two years ago." He explained.

I let some tears fall and turned away. He was fifteen now, Max, Fang, and Iggy were twenty one, Nudge was eighteen, and Angel was thirteen. I grabbed my bag and stuffed some clothes in it.

"Evidently I need to leave before someone gets killed. They're still tracking me. I hate my parents and you should go. Leave me and forget about me forever." I growled and pushed past him.

"I have to ask you one thing Fable." He said grabbing my hand.

"What do you want? They could be ready to storm this place Gazzy. I can't take any chances. Not now." I said.

"Did you ever like me or fall in love with me?" He asked.

"I… I don't know." I faltered.

He let out a sigh. I looked at the ground, blush covering my cheeks. He lifted my head with his fore finger and thumb. I looked into his deep blue eyes and felt tears fall.

He leaned closer and placed his lips over mine. I felt like a short circuit and put my arms around him. His arms wrapped around me and pulled me into his chest.

"What's- Oh. I'm going to leave you two alone…" Emmet said from behind us.

We broke apart and both blushed. I pushed my hair behind my ear and looked at the ground. Gazzy put his arms around me and stopped me from leaving the room.

"I fell in love with you two years ago and I am not letting you leave any time soon." He whispered in my ear.

I shivered and leaned into his chest.

"I'm sorry, I had to leave. They would have come and killed you guys. I-I just don't want you to die." I whispered and put my head on his shoulder.

He rubbed my arms and kissed my cheek.

"I wouldn't. I would stay by your side. Plus, Angel just told me to close off my mind. I suggest you do it too." He whispered in audible for everyone else to hear.

I smiled and rocked back and forth.

"I've had it on lock down since I met the freakish guys who want to kill me." I muttered and put my arms over his.

He sat down on my bed and held me there. I heard a shuffling and my door opened. Max was standing there with Fang and the rest of the flock. I blushed and hid my face in Gazzy and my tangled arms.

"Hey kiddo, it's great to see you again." She said and looked questionably at me and Gazzy.

"It's awesome to see you too. I just have one request though." I bargained.

"What?"

"Call me Blaire, that's my real name." I said with a wink.

Max smiled and nodded. Emmet, Edward, and Esme walked in to look at us all.

"Well, I guess that we are going to go. It was nice to see you all. Bye!" Esme said as they all left my apartment.

I turned to the flock and was attacked in a huge hug. I laughed and hugged Angel as she attacked me in a wet hug.

"Hey kid, I missed you." I smiled.

"It's so great to see you Fable! I was so bored without you!" She said and cried into my shoulder.

I brought my head up and saw Max, Gazzy, and Nudge standing with tears in their eyes. I looked and smiled at them.

"I'm sorry that I ran out on you guys… I'm so sorry." I whispered and let tears fall from my face.

Gazzy knelt beside me and hugged me. He sat back and held me on his lap. I sat there crying for a good while and everyone left the room.

"It's okay; we aren't leaving you this time. We never will." He said and kissed my neck.

I let him kiss me all up my neck and felt tears stop falling. He turned me around and looked me in the eye.

"Do you promise to never leave again?" He asked looking in my eyes.

I blinked and kissed him once.

"I."

I kissed him again.

"Really."

I kissed him another time.

"Do Promise to never leave." I said and planted my lips over his in a long kiss.

* * *

**It's all back to normal now! Yay! I love this story so much. I love my lovely reviewer and her reviews! I will not let you down! Yay!**

**Lovels!**


	7. Chapter 7:Inguries Bring Love Out

_Chapter 7: Injuries Always Bring Love Out_

_Fable_

* * *

"_Mommy! Where are you?" a little girls voice called through the hallway._

"_Yes sweetie?" I answered._

"_What happened to daddy?" She asked and hugged my leg._

"_Daddy is with Auntie Max. Baby, he's alright." I said and picked her up._

"_Girls, I'm home!" Gazzy called into the house._

_I turned and smiled at him._

"_Hey honey." I said and kissed him on the cheek._

"_Hey babe, How are you Blaire?" He asked, turning to our daughter._

"_Daddy! I'm good!" Blaire said as she hugged her father._

"_Gazzy… I want to talk to you in private." I said and leaned against the counter._

_He nodded and our daughter ran off to play. He turned to look at me and smiled. I looked at the ground and covered my abdomen with my arms._

_Gazzy put his arms around me and smiled down on me._

"_What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" He whispered in my ear._

"_Gazzy, you know how we wanted another child?" I asked._

"_Yeah…" He trailed off._

"_Well, I'm pregnant again." I said._

"_Really?" Gazzy asked and looked at me._

"_Yeah, I am." I said and smiled up at him._

* * *

I sat up and gasped. I looked around my room and saw nothing moved or missing. When I looked to my right and saw no one. I realized that everyone had left and I was alone in my apartment.

Suddenly there was a knock on my door. I got out of bed and looked down at my pajamas. I walked to the door and opened it.

"What do you want," I looked at the clock, "It's four in the fucking morning."

"Oh, sorry. I'm Bella, sorry about waking you up so early. Carlisle wanted to know if you were doing better than yesterday." The woman said as she looked around.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Please just let me go back to sleep. I was having a great dream before I woke up. I had a terrible day yesterday." I muttered and rubbed my eyes.

"Oh, okay Blaire. I'm just going to go now." She said and walked down the hallway.

I heard glass break behind me and I turned to find a man with a gun standing there.

"Aww fuck." I muttered and crossed my arms.

"Come 'ere leetle girly." He said in a French accent.

"Oh, so now it's the French Revolution. Great, now I get to sing in cannon with a bunch of people." I joked.

"Now what is thes stupid decision?" He asked before trying to club my head with his gun.

I ducked and punched his gut. He went flying into the couch and it tipped over. He got up and glared at me. I smirked and flipped him off.

He growled and tackled me to the ground. My head made impact with the floor and I saw stars for a few seconds.

Evidently that made him have an opening to try and hit my abdomen. I caught his hand and rolled onto him. I came face to face with him and smiled.

"Never mess with a trained girl." I whispered and knocked his head against the floor.

He grabbed his gun and fired off a shot. It hit my shoulder and I grabbed my shoulder. He jumped out the window. I got to my feet and slid my uGu boots on. I grabbed a jacket and my purse.

I stumbled out of the apartment complex and took off.

* * *

I landed just off of the Cullen's driveway and I walked up to the house.

When I got to the door, I knocked and clutched my shoulder. Carlisle came to the door and looked at me.

"I need help." I whispered and he looked at my shoulder.

He took my arm and led me into the house. A girl that looked around my age ran up to me and looked at me.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Shot in the shoulder by a stupid French agent. They never stop with that shit." I muttered and Carlisle led me to his office on the third floor.

He took out a needle and thread. I scooted away and clutched my shoulder.

"Blaire, what's the matter?" He asked and tried to beckon me to come forwards.

"No needle." I whispered and grabbed my knees like a small child.

Suddenly Emmet and Edward came in. I looked at them like a wild animal and braced myself to run.

"Please, I don't want to have Emmet and Edward to hold you down." He said with a worried look on his face.

"No, don't touch me!" I screamed when I had a sudden image of my father holding a knife, cutting up my back.

Edward looked at Carlisle. He frowned and gently grabbed my wrist.

"Let go of me!" I screamed and struggled to get out of his iron grip.

He held tight and forced me to lie down. I writhed and struggled to get out of both Emmet and Edward's grips. Carlisle tried to take my jacket off.

I struggled and jerked away from his cold hands. He sighed and crossed his arms.

"Rennesme, get up here!" He called out the door.

I kicked Emmet and he moved back a few inches. My eyes widened and I struggled even more.

"Let me go! I want to get out of here! Let me go!" I screamed again and jerked my body around.

The girl that had talked to me briefly earlier came in and her eyes widened.

"Carlisle, what happened here?" She asked and took another look at me.

"She freaked out when he took out the needle, Nessie." Edward said as I kicked him in the chest.

He frowned and grabbed my leg. I wiggled and screamed.

"Stop struggling Blaire, we only want to help you." Carlisle said as he tried to take my jacket off again.

"N-no! You're just like dad! Let me go!" I screamed as I panicked.

Nessie put her hand on my cheek and I saw a beautiful meadow. But I panicked and imagined Erasers trying to kill me there.

"She won't stay still Carlisle. What is wrong with her Dad?" Nessie asked.

I writhed and my jacket came off of my shoulder. I realized that an old scar was showing. I froze and opened my eyes.

"What happened here?" Carlisle asked me and pointed to the scar.

"S-stop…" I whispered.

Carlisle took out a pair of pliers and took the bullet out of my shoulder. I winced and turned my head away from the bloody wound.

I heard a gasp and looked at the doorway to find Esme, Bella, and another woman who looked like a pixie. I pursed my lips and shivered as I felt the cold of a needle go through my shoulder.

When Carlisle was done I sat up and felt my jacket fall off my back. I looked down and let tears fall off my face.

"Blaire… Who did this to you?" He asked as he looked at my back.

I looked back and saw that my wings were gone. I looked at the scars and turned away.

"My father." I whispered.

Carlisle put a hand on my good shoulder and smiled at me. Edward gave me a questioning glance before standing by Bella and hugging her.

"I-I need to go. I have to get home right now." I said confidently and stood up.

I tumbled to my knees and put out my good hand to break my fall. Carlisle helped me up and held onto my arm so I didn't fall again.

"You are certainly not going anywhere quite yet Blaire. You are staying here at least until you aren't falling down." He said with a stern tone to his voice.

I nodded and thought about how I wish so much to correct him to say Fable. I rubbed my back and felt my jacket back over my wings. As Carlisle led me to an empty room and told me to lie down, I couldn't help but think that the kicks I sent into Emmet and Edward should've sent them flying into the wall. Or possibly through the wall. I shrugged mentally and closed my eyes to sleep.

* * *

_Third, At the Cullen Home_

Edward read Blaire's mind and frowned as he heard some odd things.

_Why didn't they fly into or through the wall when I kicked them? _

_I'm just so glad that my wings didn't show. Now only if I had worn a t-shirt to bed._

_Damn French agent, could've waited to attack me when someone else was around._

_How on fucking Earth am I supposed to not warn them about my huge appetite? Should I eat less than usual? Of course I was just shot so they'll probably force food down my throat._

_What are they?_

The second, third, and fourth thoughts confused him. But the first two were just annoying. He sat down at the piano and played a few notes before everyone else came in.

"Edward, what is she thinking?" Carlisle asked.

He seemed worried for the young, not entirely human, girl.

"She is wondering how Emmet and I didn't fly into or through the walls when she kicked us. She is also wondering what we are, she's trying to think about how to warn us about her appetite. She also is thinking about the French agent that attacked her and that she was thankful that her wings didn't show." He said as he turned to face everyone.

"She has wings?" Esme asked, tears forming in her eyes.

He nodded and looked at the ground.

"Oh my god…" Esme said and buried her face in Carlisle's shoulder.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Everyone looked at the door and froze. Slowly, Alice walked to the door. When she opened it Max and the Flock were standing there holding up Nudge. Her side was bleeding.

"Get her to my office." Carlisle said and beckoned them to the stairs. Everyone walked up there as Gazzy stayed on the first level with Angel, Bella, Esme, Alice, and Nessie. He looked at the floor and glared.

"Gazzy, are you okay?" Angel asked quietly and put a hand on her brother's arm.

He nodded and put his head in his hands. When they had heard the crash from Fable's apartment they all rushed down to find it in shambles and fable was gone. They were attacked by MGeeks and Nudge was hurt pretty badly.

Max was willing to risk their secret to get Nudge some help. Gazzy was worried about Fable and couldn't help but think about her smile and her beautiful eye. Her brown hair fell at the right angle over her forehead so that it made him smile.

Angel focused and found the dreams of Fable, who was right upstairs. She smiled and nudged her brother.

_She's upstairs in the first room to the left if you want to see her. _She sent to Gazzy.

He nodded and walked up the stairs. When he opened the door to her room he gave a relieved sigh and sat beside her bed. He grabbed her hand and rubbed it reassuringly between his forefinger and thumb.

Her face light up with a smile and he realized that she was happy here, with him. He also realized that she was beautiful in every way possible.

He was stricken by love.

* * *

**Ahhh. Some action finally. Sorry about her getting hurt. I wasn't thinking that much today! Lovels!**


End file.
